


On the the Origin of Dragons

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Book 1: His Majesty's Dragon, Dragon Riders, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: Slightly AU. Callum is a young adolescent, a cadet at England's branch of aviator service, The Royal Wings. At the behest of his father, he begins training for Captaincy, his dreams of obscurity and a quiet life left behind.
Kudos: 1





	On the the Origin of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it here.

Clearing his throat, Sir Edward Finch began the lesson. "The Royal Wings of His Majesty's Charles the V harbor a few select dragon species that are capable of direct and heavy combat. Who can name them for me?". 

A few hands were raised. Callum was not one of them. 

"Yes, Ms Rose?". 

"Sir, I've heard there are six such species. The Yellow Reaper, The Welsh Green, Spitfire Blue, The Longwing, Regal Copper and The Ivory." answered the young girl. 

"Good, Ms Rose. May you perchance name a unique ability each of the six possess?".

"No, sir." she shamefully answered. 

"That's unfortunate. Very well, anyone else?". A few hands were raised. "Yes, Mr. Bailey."

"Sir, I know for a fact the Welsh Green has the ability to stop mid-air.".

"Yes, I suppose you would." Sir Finch chuckled. "You are correct, The Welsh Green has the ability, the sole European dragon that has said ability mind you, to hover. Its maneuverability, for its weight-class, is considered one of the best in the world. This is a boon for the bombing capabilities of the Aerial Corps and provides the opportunity for precise marksmanship from heights as high as thirty thousand feet." he declared. 

"Another." he requested. 

"Sir, the Spitfire Blue, as the name suggests, spits fire." answered another student. 

"That is not quite correct, Mr Cole. The Spitfire Blue does not in fact spit fire. Instead, what happens is that this drake has a stomach located near its lungs, a second stomach if you will, in which it boils liquids at thousands of degrees centigrade. I will not get into how it does it now but know that these liquids can be discharged at very high velocities from the dragon's mouth, and thus the reason why we think of it as spit. 

But you are correct in the assumption that these liquids incinerate all they touch, and are known to melt steel in a matter of seconds. Do not ask what it can do to us humans." Professor Finch declared solemnly.

"Another." inquired the experienced aviator.

"Sir, the Longwing is known to spit acid." said a student.

"Again, Ms Taylor, not quite correct, though close enough so that I may count it as halfway there. The infallible Longwing is one of England's most peculiar breeds. This breed has a few eccentric characteristics, first of which, is this breed's refusal to take on a male captain. 

Second is this breed's wingspan, twice its body length, ensuring to our dismay, its easy recognition on the battlefield and allowing the breed to perform maneuvers that none other dragon can achieve. 

Last of its distinct characteristics is its venom sacs located adjacent to its mouth. These venom sacs can pump poison so potent it is no different from acid, capable of dismantling anything it touches given enough time. 

The amount of time required for this venom to cut clean through a three story ship is nine seconds. A formidable weapon indeed. 

Unfortunately, although the Longwing can "wash" whole swaths of land with its venom, direct marksmanship is out of its reach. 

Another shortcoming is the need to be above the target, as unlike the Spitfire, the velocity of the venom's ejection is very minimal." 

"Another." ordered the professor. 

"Sir, the Regal Copper is Britain's largest dragon." answered a student. 

"Mr. Johnson, that is incorrect. Care to guess again?".

"The Ivory, sir?" the student implored.

"Yes, though you should make less of a question out of it. England's largest dragon is The Ivory. We have four such individuals in the Aerial Corps, with another egg soon to hatch. Who can tell me more about them?" he asked. 

When none raised their hands, the professor continued, undismayed. "It is no wonder none of you can, as I believe no close relative of yours has served with the crew of one. Even if one of your relatives were to serve on such a crew, it is suffice to say The Ivory's capabilities are held close to the chest and are classified as state secrets. 

Any utterance of said secrets can land a person in jail faster than you can blink, the gallows soon after if found guilty. Even their stations, patrol routes and equipment are deemed as Need To Know, and not long ago their number was as well. As it is, you are forbidden from telling anyone not in the Corps of what I have told you today. 

I may only say this. This breed chooses its Master very carefully. Now, another..."


End file.
